Roadhog
Roadhog is one of the playable characters in the 2016 game Overwatch. Roadhog is voiced by Josh Petersdorf. History/Biography Roadhog is a ruthless killer with a well-earned reputation for cruelty and wanton destruction. After the Omnic Crisis, government officials gifted the Australian omnium and the surrounding area to the Omnics that had nearly destroyed their country, hoping to establish a long-term peace accord. This arrangement permanently displaced Mako Rutledge and a large number of the Outback's residents, a scattered collection of survivalists, solar farmers, and people who just wanted to be left alone. Furious over the loss of their homes, Mako and the others turned to violent rebellion. They formed the Australian Liberation Front and struck against the omnium and its robot population to take back the lands that had been stolen. Events continued to escalate until the rebels sabotaged the omnium's fusion core, resulting in an explosion that destroyed the facility, irradiated the region, and littered the Outback with twisted metal and wreckage for kilometers around. Mako watched as his home became an apocalyptic wasteland, and he was forever changed. Adapting to his environment, he donned a mask and took to the broken highways of the Outback on his ramshackle chopper. Little by little, his humanity was forgotten. The last vestiges of Mako faded away and the ruthless killer Roadhog was born. Story Mako Rutledge was one of the residents of the Outback when its omnium and the surrounding area was gifted to the Omnics. He and other Outback residents were displaced, and formed the Australian Liberation Front to take back the land. The ALF fought the Omnics until they sparked an explosion that irradiated the outback. Mako adapted to the new environment by donning a mask and riding the broken highways on his chopper. He became an enforcer, and was eventually hired by Junkrat as a personal bodyguard in exchange for half of Junkrat's profits. Together, the two went on a crime spree around the world. In Going Legit, Junkrat and Roadhog made a deal with the CEO of Hyde Global in Sydney to rescue its workers from Omnic terrorists. They found out that the 'terrorists' were actually Hyde Global drones, and that the CEO had set them up, so they hung him from the top story of his skyscraper before blowing it up. Junkrat and Roadhog have stolen royal artifacts from King's Row, destroyed shops and trucks in Paris, robbed the arcade in Hanamura, and stolen most of the Bank of Dorado's gold in their crime spree. Personality Roadhog remains silent at most if not all the time, possibly due to his mask muffling his voice and the fact that he prefers not to speak and instead get things done. As his biography states, he is callous and sociopathic, showing no remorse to his victims and often laughing while on the battlefield. In spite of his ruthless demeanor, Roadhog possesses traits that contradicts to his behavior. He seems to like stuffed animals and ice cream as conveyed in the A Moment in Crime Special Report where he steals pachimaris from an arcade and sabotages an ice cream truck. He also seems to care about his partner Junkrat, and is willing to protect him from causing too much trouble, though this may mostly be due to splitting the spoils of their crime spree, as most of Roadhog's dialogue towards Junkrat is some variation of telling him to shut up. Category:Serial Killers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Minion Category:Murderer Category:Mutated Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Brutes Category:Criminals Category:Psychopath Category:Mercenaries Category:Partners in Crime Category:Tragic Villain Category:Male Category:Kidnapper Category:Protagonist Villain